Fallout soundtrack
The soundtrack for Fallout was composed by Mark Morgan. On May 10, 2010, it was released together with the ''Fallout 2'' soundtrack on Morgan's Vault Archives album. Many of the Fallout tracks were later re-used in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas. Tracks * Maybe, a song by The Ink Spots (1940) *01 - Metallic Monks (Lost Hills) *02 - Desert Wind (the Wasteland) *03 - A Trader's Life (the Hub) *04 - The Vault of the Future (Vault 13) *05 - Industrial Junk (Junktown) *06 - Moribund World (world map) *07 - Vats of Goo (Mariposa Military Base and Fallout intro) *08 - City of the Dead (Necropolis) *09 - Second Chance (Shady Sands) *10 - Underground Troubles (Caves) *11 - City of Lost Angels (Boneyard) *12 - Followers' Credo (Los Angeles Public Library) *13 - Radiation Storm (the Glow) *14 - Acolytes of the New God (the Cathedral) *15 - Flame of the Ancient World (Los Angeles Vault) *16 - Khans of New California (Khan Base) Notes * Many of the Fallout tracks were later reused in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas soundtracks. * The soundtrack CD did not include the intro song, "Maybe" which can be found in the in-game music files. * The track "Desert Wind" contain sample of sound FX from the song "Mirror Image" in John Carpenter's movie "Prince of Darkness" (the sound comes approximately 3:13 until 4:04). * The track "Desert Wind" appears to be a retooled version of "Grey Stripe" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II. * The track "City of Los Angeles" seems to be a slower, slightly modified and edited version of "Grass" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II. * The track "Moribund World" takes heavy inspiration from "Window Sill" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II. * The track "City of the Dead" has a similar composition as "Tassels" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II but with the prominent oscillation of a synthesizer removed. * The track "Followers Credo" samples the string elements from "Trees" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II. * The track "Radiation Storm" stretches and slows the first half of "Lichen" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II while overlaying it with various other samples. * The track "Underground Troubles" takes inspiration from the composition of "Matchsticks" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II while overlaying it with various other samples. * The track "Vats of Goo" seems to be a toned down, beat-for-beat version of "Alternative 3" by Brian Eno from his album Music for Films. External links * Download Fallout 1 & 2 Remastered (link confirmed working) * Download the complete soundtrack as a 51.5 MB .rar file at Duck and Cover Category:Fallout soundtrack es:Banda sonora de Fallout fr:Bande originale de Fallout pl:Fallout - ścieżka dźwiękowa ru:Саундтрек Fallout uk:Саундтрек Fallout